Routines
by Eva-Mizuki-Levaris
Summary: OS- Mornings are the most hetic, yet most rewarding in the Aburame house, and today is more rewarding than most as it is a certain Aburame girl's first day of the Academy. Introduces Aburame Sunita, Aburame Rinji, and Aburame Shino  jr/ 'No  as characters


_**Promised Oneshot! Another Shino/Hina.**_

_**Placed after Princess. **_

_**Introduces some OCs**_

_**I do not Own Naruto. Just Suni (Sunita), Rinji, and Shino Jr. (No-chan).**_

Aburame Shino, the leader of the Aburame clan at twenty-nine years old, sat on the couch with his cup of coffee, and three year old son, Shino, whom everyone called ''No-chan'. No looked completely like his mother with a round soft face, raven hair, and Byakugan eyes. His bugs, like all of Shino's children, did not invade his face to keep the Byakugan working. At three he was shy, and sweet, but ever curious.

"Dadda?" He asked softly pulling on Shino's coat.

"Yes, 'No?" Shino smiled softly giving the three year old his undivided attention. The three year old figedted and began to poke his fingers together.

"C-can I swip?" He drawled cutely, but Shino remembered what happened last time he let on of his children have a 'swip'. The child lost all ability to sit still, walk, and talk without shouting.

"Not now, 'No." shino ruffled his hair, and became entranced as his wife walked out in her pajamas. He found her absolutely stunning in the mornings. Her hair was still wild from sleep, her eyes were still a bit fogged from dreams, and her sweat pants hugged her curves well.

"Good morning, Koshii, 'No-chan." She smiled and kissed them both before getting her coffee. She drank it black, with no sugar. Not even Shino did that. He added at least a teaspoon of sugar, but not Hinata. She was 'manly' that way as her sister said.

"Good morning, beautiful." Shino sighed contently watching her as 'No followed his favorite person in the world soundlessly. Today was a big day in the Aburame house, Aburame Sunita (Suni) was starting the Academy today. She was five, and throughly enjoyed the thought of being a ninja. Shino could hear her now getting out of bed, and storming proudly into the room. She was the spitting image of her mother, but with short bobbed hair, and a firey temper.

"Did you brush your teeth, Sunita?" Hinata asked knowingly.

"Of course! See!" She flashed her pearly whites, and began to get her breakfast.

"Suni.." Shino called dangerously making the little girl go rigid, and her hive buzzed in fear of the big Aburame leader.

"Yes daddy!" Suni rushed into the bathroom, no more questions asked. Hinata smiled over at her husband, and blew him a kiss.

"Is it your turn to wake up your son?" Hinata asked playfully. Rinji was horrible at waking up, and it was a hassle to do so. The parents had decided turns was best. Shin smiled as he sipped his coffee.

"Monday is your day." He stood up, and kissed her on the lips softly placing a hand on her stomach. They had yet to announce the new arrival, but Shino could never help himself when he knew the baby was there.

"Oh, fine!" She laughed walking to the bedroom, and Suni re-entered showing her father he teeth.

"Good girl." Daughters were rare in the Aburame household, so Shino cherished his little girl. He looked down at 'No who was bravely following his mom down the hall.

"I want Cap'n Crunch!" Suni cheered happily at her father before sitting at the table with a spoon.

"Ah, a breakfast fit for a ninja." Shino grinned pouring her a bowl.

"Yup, and that's what I am! A ninja, an Aburame ninja. Right daddy?" She smiled up at him as he put her bowl down in front of her.

"Focus on getting good grades in the Academy, and that's exactly what you'll be." Shino was smiling a lot this morning. As he sat down to listen to his five year old babble, the eight year old who was definately an Aburame, but the Hyuga heir walked in, and grabbed the cereal.

"And the monster awakes!" Suni cried with a mouthful of colorful, crunchy, deliciousness. Rinji rolled his colorless eyes.

"Suni, that's gross. Swallow first, ok?" He chatsied her like a responsible big brother does. Shino smiled at the memory of Rinji when Suni was born. He had gone from the rambunctious three year old to an all-business big brother. He had even threaten to beat up Shino if he hurt her. This had amused everybody, and from then on he'd taken Suni under his wing. 'No wasn't so lucky. Rinji found 'No's stutter, and shy habits annoying, so he never really taken to him, but Shino knew if anyone tried to push 'No around, Suni, and Rinji would be the first to jump in.

"Alright you two," Hinata came in with a huge smile. "Hurry up, or you'll be late for school." Suni's eyes widened in dread, and she tore off into her room. Rinji was more rlaxed, he was a vetran at school been doing it for three years, and he had never once been late. He rinsed his bowl out, and walked wearily to his room. Hinata went to help Suni with getting ready leaving Shino to sit, and ponder his wonderful life.

"Awh, Mommy! I don't want a ribbon in my hair!" Suni whined as she ran away from Hinata's blue ribbon.

"It will look nice Sunita-chan." Hinata coaxed as the five year old hid behind her father who was laughing. Her short hair was now in a side ponytail, and she worse a light blue jacket with a scarf that covered her mouth, just the way she liked it. Her blue pants were still a bit big, but she insisted on wearing them, and her glasses hung cutely on her nose.

"Suni, why not wear the ribbon for your mother?" Shino looked down at his sweet little girl, and Hinata smiled with grattitude at her husband.

"Ninja don't wear no ribbons!" She clutched to her fathers leg, and Shino looked over at Hinata in a defeated way.

"Oh, fine." Hinata sighed and dropped the ribbon for 'No to play with excitedly. As this happened Rinji walked out, dressed much like his father, but with a deep green high collared jacket instead of light blue.

"I'm ready." He monotoned. Shino smiled behind his high collar at his son's wish to be more like him, but he hoped he'd make some friends.

"Let's go, Rinji!" Suni grabbed his hand, and he led her off to the first day of the rest of her life. 'No walked with them to the door, but stopped when Suni kissed his head and whispered that he had to stay. Shino, and Hinata shared a moment of pride as she sat on his lap, and watched their youngest son walk over to the window, and watch his brother, and sister that he would soon join.

Shino truly had the perfect life.


End file.
